1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of personal communications devices such as cellular telephones, and more particularly to remote notification devices for such personal communications devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal communications devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, and the like have become ubiquitous in modern society. In addition to traditional voice communication, those devices increasingly include capabilities such as text messaging, email access, calendaring, music playback, and a host of other functionality. While many devices communicate over cellular telephone networks, it is increasingly common for such devices to operate only on wireless computer networks, e.g., via a Wi-Fi connection. As such, users often supplement, or even replace, the use of traditional or laptop computers with portable communications devices.
In use, personal communications devices are often secured in briefcases, purses, luggage, or pockets of clothes, thus impeding the users' ability to be notified of incoming calls, texts, emails, and other messaging events on the device. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a notification device.